staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 kwietnia 1990
Program 1 7.45 Express gospodarczy 8.05 Przez lądy i morza: w gąszczu języków Afryki 8.35 „Domator" — nasza poczta — wiosenny kurs szycia 8.50 Domowe przedszkole 9.15 Wiadomości poranne 9.25 „Czerwona ziemia" — film fabularny prod, kubańskiej reż. Jesus Diaz, wyk.: Adolfo Liaurado, Rene de la Gruz, Jose A. Rodriguez i inni 11.10 „Domator" — przyjemne z pożytecznym 12.00 Spotkania z literaturą, kl. II lic. — A. Fredro: „Śluby panieńskie" 12.50 Wśród ludzi — wśród innych narodów świata 13.30 TV TR: Chemia, sem. II: estry, tłuszcze, mydła 14.00 TV TR: Historia, sem. II: Polska w oczach saskich 15.00 Poznaj swój kraj: kurpiowska chata 15.30 NURT: współczesne problemy wychowania i nauczania — psychodrama w szkole 16.20 Program dnia — Telegazeta 16.25 Dla młodych widzów: „Sami o sobie" — SOS" 16.50 Dla dzieci: „Trąba" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 „Sensacje XX wieku" 18.00 Kronika 18.45 „Rolnicze rozmaitości" 19.00 Dobranoc „Zaczarowany ołówek" 19.10 „Rzeczpospolita samorządna" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 „Nie poddam się" — dramat psychologiczny prod, angielsko-amerykańskiej, reż. Corey Allen, wyk.: Tony Lobianco, Viveca Lindfors, Anna Jillian, George Touliatos 21.45 Sport 21.55 „Księdzu Jerzemu z miłością" — program poetycko-muzyczny 22.55 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.15 Język angielski (25) Program 2 16.25 Korepetycje dla maturzystów — J. angielski (25) 16.55 Język francuski (5) 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 „ABC” — teleturniej językowy 18.00 „Marc i Sophie" (7) — „Tylko pod parasolem" — serial prod, francuskiej 18.30 „Miodopój" — poezja dawnej Irlandii w wykonaniu zespołu Jarosława Kopaczewskiego 19.00 Express gospodarczy 19.30 „Syria" — program dok. 20.00 „Czarno na białym” — przegląd PKF 20.40 Sonata Patetyczna — Ludwiga van Beethovena w wykonaniu Klary Langer-Daneckiej 21.00 „Ze wszystkich stron" — „Poszukiwania" — reportaż literacki 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 „W labiryncie" — serial TP 22.15 „Telewizja nocą" 23.00 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.00 Pages from Ceefax 6.25 Mother Teresa A prayer for the disabled 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 6.34 Business Breakfast 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News Weather followed by Easter Children's BBC Heathcliff with Cats and Co 9.25 Why Don't You.. ? 3 9.55 Poddington Peas 10.00 News Weather followed by Turnabout 10.25 Easter Children's BBC Including Playdays 10.55 Mother Teresa A prayer for peace 11.00 News Weather followed by Open Air 12.00 News Weather followed by Daytime Live Ideas for Easter cooking 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather Michael Fish 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Turnabout 14.15 Knots Landing 15.05 Living with Dying 15.35 The Pink Panther Show 15.50 Caterpillar Trail 16.05 Around the World with Willy Fog 16.30 The Movie Game 17.00 Newsround 17.05 The Gift 3 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Wogan 19.40 The Kon-Tiki Man Thor Heyerdahl The Story of a Great Adventurer 20.05 Dallas 20.50 Points of View 21.00 Party Political Broadcast By the Labour Party 21.05 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weather 21.35 Inside Story Return to Hiroshima 22.25 Sportsnight 23.50 Mother Teresa A prayer of service 23.55 Weather 24.00 Close BBC2 6.45 Open University 6.45 Limestones in South-West England 7.10 Venice and Antwerp: Forms of Religion 9.25 Flash Gordon 7: 9.40 Success at Any Price 10.50 I Herbert Wilcox Directs Trouble in the Glen 12.20 The Royal Institution Christmas Lectures 3 13.20 Pie in the Sky 13.35 Country File 14.00 News Weather followed by Impressions 14.15 Racing From Ascot 14.30 Royal Fern Novicaes ' Steeplechase (3m) 14.50 News and Weather 15.00 Bollinger Champagne Novices' Steeplechase Handicap (2'/2m) 15.35 Trillium Hurdle Race Handicap (2m) 15.50 News and Weather Regional News and Weather 16.00 Play Snooker 4 16.30 Plunder 17.00 Italian Regional Cookery 17.30 Film 90 with Barry Norman 18.00 DEFII The Invaders 18.50 Rough Guide to Careers 19.30 Rapido 20.00 First Easter 20.15 Hillsborough: the Inquiry 21.00 M*A*S*H 21.25 A Very Peculiar Practice 1 22.15 Lucinda Lambton's Alphabet of Britain 22.25 Party Political Broadcast By the Labour Party 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Open University 0.00 Sexual Identity Producer Frances Berrigan 0.25 Gallium Arsenide: Pulled from Obscurity Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1990 roku